Now or Never
by houndsofhotness
Summary: Katherine Miller comes from a rich family. She hates being rich and wishes she could leave it all behind. One night she ends up meeting a mysterious man. What happens when sparks fly and they both realize they have feelings for one another. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Tyler Black/Seth Rollins, OC.
1. Chapter 1

New Story. I had this story on my mind for a while now.

I wanna point out that wrestling is not involved in this story.

I did however use WWE superstars names in this.

Vince McMahon owes the WWE and superstars

**Summary**: **Katherine Miller came from a rich family. She hated being rich and wishes she could leave it all behind. One night she ends up meeting a mysterious man, who later becomes her friend. What happens when sparks fly and they both realize they have feelings for one another.**

**Chapter One: Leaving It All Behind**

Katherine Pov:

Hi. My name is Katherine Miller. I'm 16 years old and hate my life. I come from a rich family. Everything handed to us. I hate being rich. I know girls would love to be in my shoes. My father is a very powerful man, who runs his own company and my mother is an author. I go to a top high school so I can get a good scholarship. I also have a brother who is a complete asshole. Then there's my boyfriend, Randy. I have been with Randy for two years now and he wants to marry me and I'm just not ready for that. He's controlling and abusive as well. He also sleeps with other women. He thinks I don't know but I know.

"Are you even listening to me."

Katherine look up and saw Randy staring down at her.

"Sorry sweetheart I'm just tired."

"Well you should get more sleep than. As I was saying, we have that dinner party tonight at your parents."

"Yes of course dear."

"And make sure you look decent tonight." He said and left. I sigh and got up to take a shower. My family likes to always throw parties. Tonight is a masquerade ball. My mother loves these kinds of things. I for one don't. It's all a game if you ask me. Making nice, shaking people hands, listening to them talk about politics or gossiping. I finish up my shower and got ready. There was a knock on the door and my best friends walk inside. They all come from rich families as well.

"Kat look at you." Paige said and hug me.

"You girls look beautiful." I said

"So do you." April said

"So we saw Randy downstairs and he was making out with Eva Marie."

"Why am I not surprise." I said, "She's a whore anyways."

"That asshole shouldn't be making out with anybody but you." Brie said

"I don't care. Let's just forget about him and that bitch for one night and try to have fun." I said. We all agree and put our masks on and headed down to the party.

"Katherine sweetheart you look lovely." Julie, my mother said and kiss my cheek.

"Thank you mother."

"All you girls look beautiful." She said and walk away.

"Oh there's Roman and the boys." Brie said and we all walk over to them.

"Hello baby." Brie said and kiss Roman.

"Hey baby girl."

"God you two are disgusting. Keep the lovely dovey stuff at home." Phil said and wrap his arms around April.

"I think it's cute." Paige said and kiss Dolph. Suddenly Randy came over and grab my arm.

"We need to go talk with some people." He said. I got mad and pulled my arm away from him.

"Why don't you go talk with them yourself and while you're at it, go make out with Eva Marie some more." I said

"Lower your voice." He said

"Why should I you're the one always fucking around on me." I said. Randy look like he was about to hit me but Roman, Phil and Dolph got in front of me.

"Back off Orton." Roman said. Suddenly Randy friends, Seth and Wade came by.

"Is there a problem here." Seth asked

"No problem at all." Dolph said. Randy walk away with Seth and Wade. I sigh and thank the boys.

"He's an asshole. How could he treat you like that." Brie said

"I'll be right back." I said and walk outside. I had to get away from them. Randy doesn't show me love. I want to be with someone who will love me no matter what. Who would open doors for me, hold my hand, hug me, kiss me. I want to be loved. I walk outside of the balcony and got some air.

"God I hate my life." I said out loud.

"Aw come on it doesn't seem so bad." Someone said and startled me, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." I said and look at the man who was standing in front of me. He was dress in a waiter outfit and wearing a mask.

"You work here?" I asked

"Yes I need to earn some money so I can get away from this stupid town."

"Lucky you. I wish I could too."

"Why don't you?" He asked

"It's complicated."

"You talking about the boyfriend." He asked. I look over at him and frown.

"That's none of your business."

"You're right, sorry." He said and pulled a cigarette out and lit it, "You want one sweetheart."

"No and I'm not your sweetheart." I said and he laugh, "Are you laughing at me."

"Nope." He said and smiled, "I'm Dean Ambrose by the way." He said and I didn't answer him.

"See that's where you say hi Dean nice to meet you, and you say your name."

"I don't give strangers my name."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a stranger."

"Hello Mister Ambrose, I'm Katherine Miller."

"Oh so your my boss daughter." He said

"You work for my father."

"Yes this is his party right." He said

"I feel sorry for you. Has my father been nice to you."

"Not really but I can handle your father." He said and inhale his smoke.

"So do you go to Maplewood?" I asked

"Are you kidding? I can't afford that school. I go to Lakehurst."

"Oh well there's nothing wrong with that." I said. Lakehurst was known for being a public school. Which means poor kids go there. I felt sorry for all those kids that don't have a good home or school to go to. I would trade my spot for them.

"Can I ask you something."

"Sure." I said

"Why are you with Randy?" He asked

"Cause I love him." I lied.

"I know your lying. I see the way he treats you. Nobody should treat a lady like that."

"Look what goes on with me and Randy is my business okay."

"Okay." He said and butted his smoke out.

"Katherine there you are." Brie said as her, April and Paige came to her.

"Sorry I walk away, I needed some air." I said. They all look at me then at Dean.

"Who's this?" Paige asked

"I'm her friend, name is Dean."

"You're friend? I thought we were only your friends." April said

"He's not my friend. Just some guy I met." I said and Dean smiled.

"Come on let's go dance." Brie said as she walk away with Paige and April. Katherine was walking away when Dean call for her.

"Save me a dance maybe." He asked

"Maybe." I said and walk back inside.

"Sweetheart there you are. I want you to meet Henry, he works for your father."

"It's nice to meet you Henry." I said and shook his hand.

"So how are you loving the new school you're in?" He asked

"It's wonderful sir. I thank my parents for getting me in."

"Well she got lucky. It was hard at first." Julie said. I didn't listen to them and look on the dance floor and saw Randy with Eva Marie. I tighten my fists and glare at them both.

"Excuse me." I said and walk over towards Randy and Eva Marie but Brie and Paige grab me, "Let me go so I can beat the shit out of them."

"Listen to us, if you do something now you're gonna piss your parents off." Brie said

"I say go for it." April said. We all look at her and frown, "What? If that was Phil on the dance floor I'll kick his and Eva ass."

"He shouldn't be dancing with Eva Marie anyways. He should be dancing with Katherine." Brie said. I look around and my eyes landed on Dean. I smiled at him when I eyes meet.

"I have someone to dance with, excuse me." I said and went over to Dean, "Hey." I said

"Came over here to chit chat with me sweetheart?" He asked

"No I came over here to ask you to dance." I said. Dean look over at me and smiled.

"Really? You're not trying to make your boy toy jealous are you?" He asked

"So what if I am. He's got that bitch with him." I said. Dean smiled and grab my hand. We walk to the dance floor and he twirl me and I laugh.

"You can dance?" I asked

"Yes I took dance lessons before. You tell anyone I will have to hurt you." He said and smiled

"You're secret is safe with me." I said as we dance. I look over at Randy and saw that he was staring at us, "Looks like Randy is mad."

"Are you gonna let that bother you?" Dean asked. I smiled and look at him.

"Did you tell you at all tonight that you look beautiful?."

"No he didn't." I said

"Well you do. He should tell you everyday how beautiful you are. Does he kiss you?"

"No."

"Well he should. If you were my girlfriend, I would love you and kiss you everyday." He said. I look into Dean eyes and knew he was serious. Suddenly we were pulled apart and Randy got into Dean face.

"Keep your hands off my girl man."

"You're girl? If she is your girl, you wouldn't be dancing with other girls."

"What goes on between me and my girl isn't your business. Now get back to work busboy."

"Randy knock it off. Dean thanks for the dance." I said

"No problem. Remember what I said." He said and walk away.

"What were you doing dancing with him?" Randy asked

"You're really gonna ask me that? After I seen you dancing with Eva Marie?" I asked

"Jealous?" Randy asked and I laugh.

"Of that whore, give me a break." I said and walk away but Randy grab my hand and pulled me towards him.

"You can dance with any guy you want sweetheart but make no mistake about it, your mine. You will always be mine." He said

"You're an asshole." I whisper. Randy didn't say anything and walk away. My arm started throbbing and I saw that it was red. I started tearing up and headed to the kitchen to grab some ice. Suddenly I felt someone behind me and I knew it was Dean. I turn around and hug him back.

"Let me see." He said and gently grab my arm. He leaned down and place kisses on my arm then look up at me. He wiped my tears away, and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, "I wanna kick his ass so bad for hurting you." He said. He was suddenly leaning into me and it look like he was gonna kiss me. I panick and move out-of-the-way.

"Thank you for being concern about me. I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you around." I said and left before he could say anything else. I ran up to my room and shut my door. I didn't care about changing and I just crawl into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

So what you think? Should I finish?

R&amp;R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: **Katherine Miller came from a rich family. She hated being rich and wishes she could leave it all behind. One night she ends up meeting a mysterious man, who later becomes her friend. What happens when sparks fly and they both realize they have feelings for one another.**

**Chapter Two: I like her**

The next day Katherine was sitting in school with her friends. Katherine was thinking back to when Dean almost kiss her. Katherine really like Dean but she knew they would work cause she is with Randy.

"Hello? Earth to Katherine." April said

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying do you agree on the Halloween party tonight."

"Yeah sure." She said

"Are you okay?" Brie asked

"No I'm not."

"What's going on?" Paige asked

"It's Dean." Katherine whispered

"The guy you dance with last night?" April asked

"Yes and almost kissed." Katherine said

"What?" They all said

"Be quite. I don't want anybody to hear this." Katherine said

"Did you guys kiss." Paige whispered

"No. I walk away before it happen."

"He likes you." April said

"I know but nothing can happen with me and him because I'm with Randy."

"There's nothing wrong with being friends." Brie said

"Yeah I guess but even if we do become friends, Randy won't allow it."

"Did I hear my name." Randy said and sat beside Katherine and her friends.

"Yes, we were saying how cute of a couple you and Katherine make." Paige said

"I know right. I love this girl." He said and kiss Katherine cheek.

"You love her so much that you were all over Eva Marie last night?" April asked

"April." Katherine said and Randy glare at her.

"I got drunk and I was stupid." He said and look at Katherine.

"If I hurt you in any way I am sorry. You know I get stupid when I drink." He said and touch her cheek, "I'm sorry babe."

"I forgive you." She said and kiss him.

"Hey Orton, let's go man." Seth shouted

"I gotta go to practice. I love you." He said

"I love you too." She said and watch him walk away.

"I can't believe you're falling for his shit." April said

"April he's my boyfriend and I trust him."

"Fine but don't come crying to us when he hurts you again." She said and left.

"What's her deal?" Katherine asked

"She's just having problems with Phil don't worry about it." Brie said. Katherine didn't say anything else and got up leaving her friends. She went to her locker and grab her books and headed to class.

"Look girls it's Randy bitch." Eva Marie said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want Eva."

"You know it's only gonna be a matter of time until Randy mine."

"You keep thinking that."

"Or maybe I should see how Dean is." Eva said. Katherine stop what she was doing and look at her.

"Dean? Really? He wouldn't waste his time on a bitch like you."

"Something is going on between them." Summer Rae said

"What? Nothing is going on with me and Dean. I'm with Randy remember."

"Oh please I saw how you and Dean were last night. I know you two kiss." Eva said

"Excuse me. We just talk and dance that's it." Katherine said

"So you two didn't kiss in the kitchen."

"He almost kiss me and I walk away."

"I'm suppose to believe that." Eva said. Katherine just laugh and went back to what she was doing. Suddenly she was push down on the floor and Eva started punching her. Katherine push Eva off her and punch her as well. Suddenly the teacher walk inside and saw Eva and Katherine fighting and broke them up.

"That's it you two. Go to the principal office now." the teacher said. Eva and Katherine both headed to the office and waited for the principal.

"You're gonna pay for getting me in trouble." Eva Marie said. Katherine turn and look at Eva Marie and couldn't believe she was blaming her for this. The principal called us in.

"I don't know why you two were fighting and I don't care. You're both suspended." the principal said. Katherine got up and left. She headed to her locker, grab her stuff and left. She got into her car and drove away. Suddenly her car made a funny noise and her car broke down.

"You've gott be kidding." She said and got out of her car and started walking home. Suddenly it started raining and she sigh, and just kept walking.

* * *

"Dean."

Dean look over to where his name was being call and saw his friends. He smiled and walk over to them and fist pump their fist.

"What's up guys?" Dean asked

"Nothing much bro. So how did that party thing go last night?" Sami asked

"Okay." Dean said

"See any hot chicks there?" Corey asked

"Not hot, more like fucking beautiful." Dean said and the guys groan.

"Beautiful? Dude your sounding like a chick right now." Corey said

"This girl is different. She's not like the rest of the girls I dated. She's real." Dean said. His friends look at him and laugh.

"Dude who are you and what happened to our friend." Sami said

"Shut up assholes. I like this girl but..."

"But what dude." Adrian asked

"She's with someone."

"Well that sucks." Sami said

"I say go for it." Corey said

"Really?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Does she like you?" Corey asked

"I'm not sure. When I tried to kiss her last night, she just walk away."

"Cause she's with someone man. Wait until she dumps the guy then go for it." Sami said

"Look let's change the subject, there's gonna be a Halloween party tonight, you have to come." Corey asked

"Hell yeah. If there's beer I'm in." Dean said, "I"m gonna leave now, I'll see you guys tonight."

"Of course man, don't be late." Corey said. Dean got into his car and drove away from his friends and school. He put some music on and started bobbing his head. When he was driving down the road he notice someone walking in the rain and frown. When he pass the person he recognize it was Katherine and he stop his car. He pulled back and rolled his window down.

"Going somewhere." Dean said. Katherine stop in her tracks and look at Dean.

"Dean?" She asked

"The one and only. It's raining and you're getting wet. You want a ride." He asked

"It's fine. I can walk home."

"Kat, get inside." He said. Katherine sigh and got into his car, and he drove off.

"Mind telling me why your walking in the rain." Dean asked

"Just drive please." Katherine said. Dean look over at Katherine and saw she was crying. He pulled his car over and stop.

"Why did you stop?" She asked

"Why are you crying." He asked, "And why does it look like someone punch you." He said and touch her face.

"I got into a fight at school, got suspended and I'm just having a bad day." She said and started crying.

"Hey come here." He said and hug her. She hug him back and continued to cry.

"Eva Marie."

"What?" He asked and look back at her.

"Eva Marie, she is the one that punch me."

"What a bitch. Did you sucker punch her too."

"Yes." Katherine said

"Why did you two fight anyways."

"It was over Randy and you."

"Me? Why me?" He asked

"She saw us in the kitchen last night and thinks we kiss."

"But we didn't." He said and look down at her lips. Katherine look into his eyes for a minute and look away. Dean started his car again and took off.

"I'll take you home." He said.

"I really don't wanna go home. If I do then I have to hear from my parents telling me how stupid I am."

"You can come with me." He said and Katherine look at him.

"Come with you? Where exactly?" She asked

"You'll see." He said and drove down a road.

"What about my car."

"Let me worry about that okay." He said and pulled into a driveway.

"This is your home?" She asked and stare at what was a beautiful little cottage.

"Yeah for now." Dean said as they got out of his car, "My aunt owns this place and she is letting me stay."

"Is your aunt here?" She asked

"Yeah. You'll like her." He said as they enter the house.

"Maggie you here?" He yelled

"Dean what did I tell you about yelling." She said and came around the corner.

"To do it." He said and smiled. Maggie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She look over at Katherine and smiled.

"Who is this lovely girl?" She asked

"Aunt Maggie this is my friend Katherine, Kat this is my aunt Maggie."

"It's nice to meet you." Katherine said. Maggie smiled and shook Katherine hand.

"It's so nice to meet you as well. You two have fun I have to run."

"Bingo night for you." Dean said

"Yes. See you later." She said and left.

"She's nice." Katherine said

"Yeah she's the best." Dean said and grab Katherine hand, "Come with me." He said as they walk outside to the back.

"Wow." She said and look at his backyard, "Is your Aunt rich?" She asked

"She comes from a rich family."

"I hope you don't take this offensively but I thought you were poor."

"I am. I mean I could have anything I want but I don't. My aunt always offers me stuff and I decline."

"Why?" Katherine asked

"Cause I don't need it. I came from a family where we had nothing. My father left us and my mother work everyday for twelve hours working to keep a roof over our heads but then things change when..."

"When what Dean?" She asked and walk closer to him.

"It's nothing. You wanna go to a Halloween party tonight with me."

"I can't. My friends want me to go to their Halloween party."

"Oh okay. Maybe you should get going." He said. Katherine frown and look at Dean.

"I just got here and your kicking me out."

"I thought you said you have a party to get you. Call a cab and go."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Fine later asshole." She said and left, walking home. It took Katherine a while to get home but she eventually made it and walk inside.

"Where the hell were you Katherine."

"I'm going to my room." Katherine said but her father grab her arm.

"I ask you a question, where were you."

"I was with a friend. Now let go of me." She said

"You get suspended and don't come home. You're grounded."

"Whatever." She said and went to her room. She close her door and lay on her bed. Suddenly her phone rang and she answer it

"Hello."

"Girl where are you, the party is starting." April said

"I can't come, I've been grounded."

"What? Can't you sneak out." April said

"Sorry I can't. I'll talk to you later." Katherine said and hung her phone up. Suddenly she heard someone throwing rocks at her window and she got up and open her door and went onto the balcony. She look down and saw Dean.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to say sorry. I never meant to snap at you." He said. Katherine smiled and lean against the railing.

"My parents will flip if they see you."

"Come with me." He said

"I can't I got grounded."

"Grounded? Who gets grounded these days?" He asked

"Apparently I do."

"I say who cares. Live a little. Let's goes have fun." He said. Katherine smiled and went back into her bedroom to grab something and climb down to where Dean was.

"Let's go before my parents come looking for me." She said as they both raw away from her house.

* * *

Okay I'm leaving it there.

R&amp;R PLEASE!

Next chapter is Dean Halloween party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: **Katherine Miller came from a rich family. She hated being rich and wishes she could leave it all behind. One night she ends up meeting a mysterious man, who later becomes her friend. What happens when sparks fly and they both realize they have feelings for one another.**

**Warning this chapter as sexually assault.**

**Chapter Three: Happy Halloween**

"You know you can just change into your costume when we get to the party." Dean said as he look through his mirror and watch Katherine changing into her costume in the back of his car.

"Just keep driving and eyes on the road." She said. Dean smiled and kept driving. Once he arrived at the party, he got out and open the door for Katherine. When she climb out, Dean eyes widen and his mouth drop.

"Wow." He said. Katherine was dress up as a playboy bunny. She smiled and grab Dean hand.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." She said and pulled him with her. People stare at them when they walk into the house, and suddenly Dean buddies came to them.

"Hey Dean, who's the playboy bunny." Corey asked

"Hey this is Katherine, Kat these are my buddies, Corey, Sami and Adrian."

"Nice to meet you boys. Hey I'm gonna grab a drink." She said and walk away.

"Is that the girl you're crushing on? Cause bro she is hot." Corey said and Dean look over at him and glare.

"Hands off. She is mine." Dean said and walk away. He went and look for Katherine and saw some girls talking with her.

"So where are you exactly from? Do you go to Lakehurst."

"No I go to Maplewood." Katherine said. The girls look at her and gasp.

"You don't belong here."

"I was invited." Katherine said

"Well I suggest you leave now, you rich snob."

"Excuse me." Katherine said and got into the girl face. Dean walk over to Katherine and grab her hand.

"What's going on?" Dean asked

"Dean baby there you are. I was wondering when you would come." She said and hug him. Dean push her away and look back at Katherine.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Wait do you know this girl?"

"Yes she's my friend." Dean said

"You hang with this girl. You know we don't hang with these types of people."

"Does it look like I care." Dean said and Katherine smiled, "Come on let's get out of here." He said, grabbing Kat hand and leaving. They left the party and headed down to a lake. They both stop and look at the lake and Katherine shiver.

"Here." Dean said and gave her his jacket.

"Thank you." She said, "Who was she?."

"That was Rebecca. She was my girlfriend."

"Well she seems like a bitch." Katherine said and laugh. Dean look over at her and smiled.

"You have a nice laugh." He said and Katherine blushed.

"Um, thanks." She said

"Are we ever gonna talk about the kiss."

"The almost kiss you mean." Katherine said

"Yeah. I mean you walk away before I got to kiss you."

"I'm sorry but I'm with Randy."

"Then why are you here with me." He asked

"To have fun and you ask me to come."

"You didn't have too. I mean you're grounded." He said and smiled. Katherine smirk and hit him playfully.

"Look I won't lie I thought about kissing you." She said and Dean moved closer to her, "But it can't happen cause I'm with Randy."

"I know." He said

"Can we just forget about the almost kiss and just be friends, please." She asked

"Okay. Friends." He said and put her hand out for her to shake it. Katherine smiled and shook his head. Suddenly they felt this spark when their hands touch and they quickly pulled away.

"You wanna head back to the party?" Dean asked

"You know what I think I'm just gonna head home."

"But you just got here." He said

"I know maybe we can hang out another time."

"Okay. You want me to drive you home." He asked

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." He said. They head back to the house and they got into his car. He drove her home and she got out.

"Thank you. Do you have a cell?" She asked

"I do." He said and show her his phone. She grab it and type something on it and pass it back to him.

"Now you have my number. Goodnight Dean." She said and walk away.

"Night." He said and smiled, driving away. Katherine sneak quietly back to her room and shut the door. She knew her parents were sleeping now and she wouldn't be caught. She change out of her costume and put some pajamas on. When she turn around she saw randy behind her and she scream.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked

"Where the hell where you?" He asked

"How did you get in here?" Katherine asked

"That doesn't matter. Where were you? I have called you."

"I was out." She said

"With who?" Randy asked

"That's not your business. Now can you please leave, I'm tired." She said and walk away from him but he grab her and kiss her. Katherine push him away from her and glare at Randy.

"I'm not in the mood to kiss you now." She said and tried to walk away again but suddenly Randy grab Katherine by the hair and threw her on the ground. She look up at him in shock and tried to get away from him again but he got on top of her and hold her hands down.

"I know who you were with tonight. Did you fuck Dean tonight? Did he make you feel good."

"I didn't sleep with Dean. I just went to a party with him. Get off me." She said and kneel him in the crotch. Randy moans and rolls off Katherine and she runs away from him but he catches up with her and grabs her pushing down on the ground again. He roll her over and slap her. Katherine started crying and was pushing at Randy but it was no use.

"Now be a good girl and let me have some fun." He said and pulled down her pants. She suddenly scream for help but Randy put his hand over her mouth.

"Scream all you want, nobody home." He said and pulled her underwear off. He undid his pants as well. Katherine was crying and then scream when Randy slam into her. He moved harder and faster inside her. She was in so much pain. Once Randy found his release he pulled out of her and smiled, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"Congratulations, you're not a virgin anymore. You tell anybody about this I will kill you." He said and left. Katherine cried harder and crawl to her room and went to her bathroom, running the shower. She took the rest of her clothes off and sat under the water. She didn't know when it will happen but she is gonna make sure Randy pay for what he did.

* * *

What you think?

What a jerk Randy is.

Anyways R&amp;R Please


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: **Katherine Miller came from a rich family. She hated being rich and wishes she could leave it all behind. One night she ends up meeting a mysterious man, who later becomes her friend. What happens when sparks fly and they both realize they have feelings for one another.**

**Chapter Four: Were Over**

The next couple of days Katherine kept to herself. She didn't talk with anyone, not even with Dean. She hasn't even seen Randy after what he did to her. Katherine woke up the next morning and headed downstairs. When she got there she saw her parents, their family doctor and Randy. Katherine face went pale and she was suddenly mad.

"What is he doing here?" Katherine asked

"We need to talk to you. Have a seat." Julie said

"No. What the hell is going on?" She asked again.

"You need help, that's what." Randy said

"Oh really? I think it's you that needs help." She said

"Katherine enough." Mark shouted

"You're not eating. You don't talk to anyone. We think you need help dear." Julie said

"Are you saying I'm going crazy."

"No but something must have happened to you." Julie said. Katherine look over at Randy and felt the tears coming.

"I don't need help." She scream and ran out of the house. Randy follow her and grab her arm.

"Did you tell anyone about what happened?" Randy asked

"No. Nobody knows." She said

"Good and you better keep it that way." He said, walking away.

"Randy." She said and he turn around to look at her, "Were over."

"What did you say?" He asked

"Me and you are over. We're done." She said

"Nice try sweetheart but you're mine until I say so."

"Fuck you. It's over for us." She said, "Now get off my property before I call the cops."

"You're gonna regret this." He said and left. Katherine broke down and cried. She got into her car and drove to the one person who she trusts. When she pulled into the driveway she got out and knock on the door. The door opened and there stood Maggie.

"Hello Katherine."

"Hello Miss Ambrose..."

"Oh dear my last name is Sheppard, you can call me Maggie."

"Maggie, is Dean home?" Katherine asked

"He went out to grab me some stuff."

"Oh I'll just come back." Katherine said and was about to leave but Maggie stop her.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" Maggie asked. Katherine smiled and nod her head, "Come on inside, you can wait for Dean." Maggie said. Katherine walked inside and smiled when her eyes landed on a puppy.

"Aw who this cutie."

"That is Daisy. I just got her."

"She's adorable." Katherine said and pet her.

"So you doing okay?" She asked

"Yes." Katherine said and followed Maggie. They walk into the kitchen and sat down.

"You can't fool me dear. I see the hurt and pain in your eyes." Maggie said. Katherine sigh. She didn't want anyone knowing what happen to her. She trusted Maggie completely but she just could tell anyone who secret.

"I haven't been getting along with my parents." She lied.

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking."

"Their never around. Their either working, going to charity events or doing other stuff. Never caring about me at all." Katherine said

"I'm sure they do."

"They don't. When I woke up this morning, our family doctor was there and they wanted me to get help. They think I'm crazy, or depressed."

"Well obvious you're not." Dean said. Katherine turn around and saw Dean standing there. Katherine got up and hug him. Dean eyes widen and he look over at his aunt. Maggie just smiled.

"I'll let you two talk." Maggie said and left the house. Katherine kept hugging Dean. Dean wrap his arms around her and held her close.

"What's going on Kat." He asked. She pulled away and he saw tears in her eyes.

"I've had a shitty day." She said and walk into the living room. Dean followed her and sat down beside her.

"My parents think I need help."

"Help with what?" He asked

"There was a doctor at the house. They think I'm depressed or crazy."

"Trust me you're not crazy."

"I know. I just have gone through a lot of stuff."

"I'm here if you wanna talk."

"I know cause where friends." Katherine said and wipe her tears away.

"I broke up with Randy today." She said. Dean look over at her and frown.

"You did? Why are you telling me this?" He asked

"I just needed to tell someone and it felt good to say it."

"I'm glad you broke up with him. He was a total jerk to you."

"Dean.."

"He didn't appreciate you."

"There's something I have to tell you." She said and look at him.

"What is it?" He asked. This was it. Katherine had to tell him what Randy did. _'You tell anybody about this I will kill you.' _Katherine bite her lip and thought about what Randy said.

"Katherine." Dean said

"I found out that Eva Marie likes you." She said and curse herself for telling him something that was a lie.

"Eva Marie likes me?" He said and suddenly he laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprise if she did. She likes anybody. Hell she probably likes you." He said and Katherine laugh, "Besides she isn't my type anyways. I don't like red heads."

"What's your type?" She asked. Dean look over at her and smiled.

"I like brunettes." He said and wink at her. Katherine blush and look away from him. Suddenly Daisy bark and Dean pick her up.

"She's cute."

"Yeah she's awesome." Dean said and pet her.

"Can I ask a favor."

"Sure."

"Do you mind if I stay the night. I mean I'll ask your aunt. I just don't wanna go home tonight."

"Yeah I'm sure it will be okay." He said. Maggie return later and she agree to let Katherine stay as long as she calls her parents.

"I'm staying over a friend tonight. Why? You and Dad are probably going to one of your parties tonight. Don't worry about me." She said and hung up. Katherine return to the living room and sat with Maggie and Dean.

"How about we watch some movies." Maggie said. They all agree and watch some movies. Later on Maggie look over at Dean and Katherine and smiled. They both fallen asleep, Katherine head on Dean shoulder, while Dean snores. Maggie got up, put a blanket on them and headed to bed.

* * *

What you think? Sorry this chapter was short.

R&amp;R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: **Katherine Miller came from a rich family. She hated being rich and wishes she could leave it all behind. One night she ends up meeting a mysterious man, who later becomes her friend. What happens when sparks fly and they both realize they have feelings for one another.**

**Chapter Five: You're The Best**

The next morning Dean woke up from the smell of bacon. He sat up and look over to see Katherine sleeping. He smiled and kiss her forehead then headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning Maggie." He said and kiss her cheek.

"Good morning. Is Katherine still sleeping?" She asked

"Yes. She look peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake her." He said and grab a piece of bacon. Maggie slap his hand away.

"Wait until everything is done." She said and make some eggs.

"So you're leaving today?" He asked

"Yes. You can meet Paul as well."

"Paul? You're boyfriend Paul." He said and smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend. Were just friends."

"Who's just friends?" Katherine asked, as she walk into the kictehn.

"Morning." Maggie said

"Morning." She said and look at Dean, "Hi."

"Hey. You sleep okay." He asked

"Yes. So who's just friends."

"Maggie is seeing this guy name Paul. She says their just friends." He said and look at her, "You can't fool me aunt Maggie, I know you like him."

"Just like I know you like someone too." Maggie said and look at Katherine. She blush and excuse herself to go to the bathroom.

"Maggie that was not cool."

"Sorry but I was telling the truth. You like her and I feel like she likes you too."

"Come on Maggie. She wouldn't date someone like me. She prefers people like Randy."

"That's bullshit. I know she cares about you."

"That's because were friends." He said. Katherine came out and sat beside Dean.

"So Katherine, how is school going."

"Um, I don't know because I got suspended."

"For what?" Maggie asked

"For fighting." She said.

"Did you punch the girl real good."

"I did." Katherine said and smiled.

"That a girl." Maggie said

"So Maggie can I meet this Paul guy." Katherine asked

"Sure. He's gonna be here soon." she said and suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Looks like that's him now." She said and went to answer it.

"So how was your sleep." Dean asked

"It was good. How about you."

"Best sleep ever." He said and smiled.

"Dean, Katherine I want you to meet Paul, Paul this is my nephew Dean and his friend Katherine."

"Nice to meet you both." He said and shook Dean hand.

"You too. So how long have you been dating my aunt."

"Dean." Maggie said and blushed. Paul smiled down at Maggie and wrap his arm around her.

"Only three days." Paul said

"I knew it. I knew you two were more than friends." Dean said

"Okay let's leave these two alone. Come on I wanna take you somewhere." Katherine said, pulling him out of the house.

"But I wasn't done giving them the talk." He said

* * *

"So where are we going." He asked

"It's a surprise." Katherine said as they drove down a path, "Okay stop here." she said. Dean stop the car and they got out. Katherine grab his hand and walk up the path.

"How far is this surprise." Dean asked

"Not long." she said as they continued to walk. They finally reach were they were heading and Dean eyes widen.

"Woah. How did you find this place." He asked. They were staring at a lake with a waterfall.

"I went hiking and found this place."

"You went hiking." Dean said and raise an eye brow.

"Yes I did." She said, "I like to get away and just come here to relax."

"This place is amazing." he said

"You wanna swim." she said and dean frown.

"We don't having bathing suits on."

"We don't need to have any." Katherine said, taking off her shirt and shorts, revealing her bra and panties.

"Kat what are you doing."

"Having fun. Come on live a little." she said and jump into the lake. Dean watch her and laugh. What was this girl doing to him. He has never met anyone who was this amazing.

"Well are you gonna come in or just stand there." she asked. Dean smiled and took off his pants and shirt and jump in. Katherine laugh and swim around the lake.

"You're right this is fun." He said, swimming around as well. They kept swimming around the lake until Dean spoke up, "Can I ask you something."

"You can ask me anything." she said

"What did Randy do to you." he said and Katherine stop swimming and look at Dean.

"What are you talking about."

"You were talking in your sleep last night. You were saying stop it Randy."

"It's nothing." she said

"Kat you can trust me. Whatever he did to you, you can tell me."

"He didn't do anything. It was my friend."

"What do you mean."

"Randy got into a fight with my friend Brie boyfriend the other day and he punch him." she lied, "I told him to stop and he wasn't listening."

"Are you sure that's it."

"Of course it is. I wouldn't lie." she said

"Okay. Okay." he said and hug her. He wasn't believe her story but he wasn't gonna push her anymore. Katherine pulled back from the hug and look up at Dean. She lean towards him and kiss his cheek, Dean eyes widen.

"Thank you." she said

"For what?" Dean asked

"For being a good friend."

"What are friends for." he said and smiled down at her.

"Maybe we should head back." she said. They both got out of the lake and put their clothes back on. They started heading down the path when suddenly Katherine had a idea. She stop and look at Dean.

"How about we do a little challenge."

"What kind of challenge?" He asked

"How about we race each other to the car and the winner gets something."

"Okay, seems fair."

"Good so if I win you have to come to my friends birthday party next week."

"Like be your date." Dean said

"Fine okay as my date."

"Okay and if I win you have to kiss me."

"What? No way."

"Hey it's what I want. You scared."

"I'm not scared." she said and sigh, "Okay fine I'll kiss you." she said. They both smiled and got ready.

"Ready, set, go." dean yelled and they both ran. Katherine was laughing out loud but Dean was beating her. Katherine couldn't let him win and ran faster. They were close to the car, Katherine ahead of Dean. She reach the car and won, laughing loud.

"Yes loser I won."

"How the fuck did you beat me."

"I was on the track team for three years." she said and laugh.

"Well it's looks like I'm your date."

"Yup. So you ready to head back."

"Yeah let's go." he said, as they got into his car and drove away.

* * *

So what did you think?

R&amp;R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: **Katherine Miller came from a rich family. She hated being rich and wishes she could leave it all behind. One night she ends up meeting a mysterious man, who later becomes her friend. What happens when sparks fly and they both realize they have feelings for one another.**

**Chapter Six**

Next week came by fast as Katherine got ready for her friends party. She wore at light pink summer dress with her flats, and her hair pulled up in a bun. She put on some light makeup, grab her purse when she heard the doorbell ring. She headed downstairs fast and opened the door. Who she saw made her stomach turn.

"Randy what are you doing here?" Katherine asked

"I came to pick you up so we can go to Brie party."

"I'm not going with you and I told you were done."

"You said were done but I say otherwise." He said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me or I'll scream." she said. A car pulled up in her driveway and Dean got out. He saw Randy and headed towards them. He got into the middle of them and glare at Randy.

"Is there a problem here." Dean asked

"What is this moron doing here." Randy said

"He's my date." she said

"Him? You're dating him?" Randy asked, "Some fucking low life."

"You don't know him like I do. He's a better man than you'll ever be." Katherine said

"Fine have him but you'll come crawling back to me." he said and left in his car.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked

"I'm fine. He's still not taking our break up good." Katherine said

"Hey who cares about him, let's go have some fun."

"Yeah let's go party." she said and they left in Dean car. They drove down to Brie house, while Katherine was finding a song on the radio.

"So who am I meeting here?" He asked

"Brie and her friends of course. Nikki will be there as well."

"And their okay with me coming."

"Yes Dean. Relax they'll like you."

"And if they don't."

"Then I'll tell them where to go." she said, smiling. They finally arrived at Brie place and got out of the car.

"Katherine it's about time you got here." Brie said and hug her.

"Sorry it took me awhile to get here, Randy showed up at my house."

"What did that asshole want?" Roman asked

"He thinks were still together. Good thing Dean showed up."

"He had his hands on you. I wanted to punch him so badly." Dean said

"I would have punch him as well. I'm Roman and this is my girlfriend Brie." Roman said

"Nice to meet you guys." he said. They all walk inside where everyone else was.

"Shit what is Rebecca doing here?" Dean asked

"She's friends with my sister. Why? I have no clue." Brie said

"You know Rebecca?" Roman asked

"I sort of dated her." he said

"Shit." Roman said

"I could ask her to leave." Brie said

"No it's fine. I need a drink." He said

"Come with me man." Roman said as they headed to the kitchen.

"I do not like that girl." Katherine said

"And why not?" Brie asked

"I met her before at this other party that Dean invited me too." Katherine said and saw Rebecca moving over to Dean. Katherine was getting mad. Rebecca touch his face and started flirting with him.

"God she's hitting on him." Katherine said

"Do you like Dean?" Brie asked

"What?" Kat yelled and everyone turned and look at her. She grab Brie arm and pulled her away from everyone, "Maybe I mean, I don't know."

"Have you two kiss at all?" she asked

"No not yet."

"I say go for it." Brie said, "You're not with Randy anymore and I bet Dean kisses really good." Brie said and suddenly the doorbell ring and Nikki answer it.

"Baby your here." Nikki said and kiss Seth. Suddenly Wade, Summer Rae, Eva Marie and Randy walk inside.

"Oh this just keeps getting better." Katherine said

"What the hell?" Brie asked, "Nikki I did not invite these guys to my party."

"No but I did. Come on guys let's get some drinks."

"I'm going to kill her." Brie said. In the kitchen they was yelling, Brie and Katherine ran and saw Randy and Dean face to face.

"Hey cut it out you two." Brie said, pushing Randy back, as Roman hold Dean back.

"Tell him to stay away from me before I kick his ass." Randy said. Katherine look over at Dean and an idea pop into her head. She walk over to him and grab his hands.

"Forget about him. Do you dance?" she asked and he look down at her and smiled, "Come on, show me what you got." she said, dragging him to the dance floor. They both began swaying to the music, letting loose and having fun. Brie smiled and grab Roman hand and pulled him to the side so she can talk to him.

"We need to hook them up." Brie said

"Who?" He asked

"Dean and Katherine. Look at them."

"Yeah their cute together."

"We need to get them together and I know where to start." Brie said, "Hey everyone how about we play truth or dare."

"Really Brie? That's for babies." Nikki said

"Only if people want too." Brie said

"Hell I'll play." Seth said and Nikki glare at him.

"Cool. Anyone else."

"I'll play." Dean said and Katherine eyes widen.

"You'll play?" she asked

"Sure why not." Dean said. Everyone decided to play and they all gather on the floor.

"Okay so everybody knows the rules. So who wants to go first?" Brie asked

"I'll go first." Randy said and suddenly Katherine got really nervous.

"Kat, truth or dare." he said. Katherine gave him a dirty look and spoke.

"Truth, dick. And never call me Kat." she said, making Dean laugh.

"Is it true that you fuck Dean." he said and Katherine laugh

"Wow really? No I haven't. He's just my friend." she said

"I say bullshit." Randy said

"Looks like it's my turn, Dean truth or dare." Katherine said

"Dare." he said

"I dare you to tell Randy to fuck off." she said and Dean laugh again.

"That's really lame Kat." he said, "Fuck off Randall." he said making Katherine laugh.

"Okay Dean your turn." Brie said

"Eva Marie, truth or dare." he said

"Truth." she said

"Is it true you slept with Randy." Dean said

"No of course not." she said

"Oh that's fucking bullshit." Katherine said

"Excuse me." Eva Marie said

"I know you wanted Randy for months. You both fuck each other in my parents bedroom." Kat said and everyone gasp.

"You whore." Paige said, making Dolph laugh.

"I'm not a whore." Eva Marie said

"Look let's move along, Eva Marie your turn." Brie said

"Fine Katherine."

"I've been ask already." Katherine said

"Kat she can ask whoever." Brie said

"Fine Dare." she said and Eva Marie smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Dean." she said and Katherine eyes widen, "What's the matter Kat? Afraid?" she asked

"Leave her alone Eva." Brie said. Katherine look over at Dean and moved closer to him.

"Katherine you don't have too." he said. Katherine didn't listen to him as she grab his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Everyone's jaws drop as Dean and Katherine kiss. Katherine moved her lips against Dean, as he moaned. They broke apart and smiled.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said. They both got up and left, leaving everyone shocked.

"Now that was hot." Brie said.

* * *

What you think?

Finally Dean and Kat kissed.

R&amp;R Please.

sorry if this chapter was short.


End file.
